Generation one shots
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: this is basically a series of one shots starting with Mohatu and ending with Kovu. It'll start with them finding out they are going to a fathers and end wit the birth of the cub. Please read and review.
1. Mohatu and Jolina

**A/N ****A/N ok folks here's my newest story. It isn't so much a story as it is a series of short one shots. It'll start with Mohatu and end with Kovu and will feature each King finding out they are going to be a father and each one shot will end with that cub being born. I'm doing this because I've run out of ideas for good plot lines for my stories. I'm really leaning towards a story about Kovu and Kiara's cub but IDK I thonk that plot has been overdone. Anyways here's the first one shot. Enjoy and as usual I don't own any TLK characters Disney does.**

**Ch 1 Mohatu and Jolina**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands and a creamy lioness with bright amber eyes was eagerly awaiting the return of her mate. This lioness was Queen Jolina and she was awaiting the return of her mate King Mohatu. The Queen had some very exciting news for her mate. She had just returned from visting the local mandrill, Busara because she hadn't been feeling very well latley. After examining the Queen the monkey looked at Jolina with a big smile on her face. "Ah I know exactly what is wrong with chu my dear," Busara said with a laugh.

"What is it Busara?" Jolina asked, concern in her voice.

"No need to worry my dear," Busara said putting her hands on Jolina's shoulders. "You my dear are with cub."

"I am?!" Jolina exclaimed. "Oh Busara that's wonderful! Thank you so much!" With that Jolina gave her friend a hug.

"Ah but I am not de one you should be tanking," Busara said with a laugh. "Dat shout go to Mohatu don't you tink?"

"Yes of course," Jolina said still smiling. "Oh Busara our children are going to grow up together." The creamy Queen looked at Busara's newborn son, who was asleep on a nest his mother had built.

"Ah yes Rafiki and de new Prince or Princess shall be vedy good friends," Busara said with a smile as she gently touched her son's head.

"I have to tell Mohatu at once," Jolina declared. "He should be back any minute now." With that the creamy Queen ran back to Priderock to inform her mate the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Jolina was sitting on Priderock's edge when she saw a golden lion with emerald green eyes and a flowing brown mane approaching her. "Mohatu I'm so glad you're back," Jolina cried giving her mate a nuzzle.

"It's so good to see you my love," Mohatu said giving his mate's cheek a lick.

"I have wonderful news for you," Jolina said with a smile.

"Good I could use some," Mohatu said with a sigh. "The rhinos and hippos are fighting again so I'm exhausted."

"Well I have just the thing to cheer you up," Jolina declared. "Mohatu I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Mohatu exclaimed. "Jolina that's wonderful! You've just made me the happiest lion in the world." With that the golden lion gave his mate a loving nuzzle, whcih she gladly returned.

"Oh Mohatu I'm so glad you feel that way," Jolina said. "Come on let's tell the others shall we?" With that the King and Queen headed off to inform their Pride of the upcoming Royal Birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two and a half months later Mohatu was pacing back and forth awating news on his mate. Earlier that day Jolina had gone into labor and she was now in the birthing cave along with her mother, Jua. Just when Mohatu thought he would go mad with worry Jua emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Congratulation Mohatu," the tan lioness said her amber eyes sparkling. "Jolina has just giving birth to a healthy baby boy."

"A boy?" Mohatu whispered. "I have a son! This is great!" With that Mohatu gave his mother-in-law a nuzzle and went inside the cave to see his mate and newborn son.

TLKTLKTLK

When Mohatu entered the cave he saw Jolina in the middle with a golden bundle between her paws. Mohatu went over and gave Jolina a loving nuzzle. "He's beautiful 'Lina," Mohatu breathed as he peered down at his son and gave his head a lick.

"Isn't he though?" Jolina whispered also giving her son's head a lick. Upon feeling his mother's touch the newborn Prince opened his eyes and looked at his parnets with bright emerald green eyes.

"He has my eyes," Mohatu said with a smile. "Hello there little one I'm your Daddy and although you've just been born I already love you very much."

"As do I," Jolina said giving her son another lick causing him to squeak with delight.

"So what's my grandson's name?" Jua asked coming into the cave and sitting by her daughter and son-in-law.

"Ahadi," Jolina declared. "After Daddy."

"Well welcome to the world little Ahadi," Jua said giving her grandson a nuzzle. "And I just know that you'll make a fine King one day and an even better father." With that Jua settled down along with Jolina and Mohatu and admired the new Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Busara arrived for Ahadi's presentation. As she spread the juices on his head along with sand Ahadi let out a soft sneeze casuing his parents to smile with Pride. Busara then took Ahadi to the edge of Priderock and held him high for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered as they saw their future King. As Mohatu watched this Jolina leaned aganist his brown mane and sighed. "Oh Mohatu I couldn't ask for things to be more perfect," she sighed.

"I couldn't agree more my love," Mohatu said. "I couldn't agree more." With that the King and Queen watched their son's presentation filled with new hope for the future.

**A/N well there you have it folks the first one shot complete. Next up Ahadi and Uru. I'm still deciding if I'm going to make two one shots for them one for Mufasa and one for Taka/Scar. But I'll probally do that. Please reivew.**


	2. Ahadi and Uru part one: Mufasa

**A/N I'd like to thank almondbutter, Desray95, OutOfNames, Vitani825, TRON0602, Unknown Guest, and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 1. Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**CH 2 Ahadi and Uru Part One: Mufasa**

On a peaceful sunny day in the Pridelands a dark brown lioness with amber eyes was walking back towards her home, Priderock. This lioness was Queen Uru of the Pridelands and she was going to meet her mate, King Ahadi. Uru had just returned from visting the local mandrill Busara and her son, Rafiki. Rafiki was in training to taking over for his mother, who was not in the best of health. Uru came to the mother and son hoping they could tell her what was wrong with her. The Queen had not been feeling well and was having trouble keeping food down. After examning Uru Busara smiled. "Ah yes I know exactly what de problem is," she said still smiling. The old monkey then turned towards Rafiki and said, "I trust you know what de problem is my son."

"Ah yes Mother I know what de problem is," Rafiki said nodding his head.

"Well would one of you be so kind as to tell me what the problem is," Uru said, trying her best not to snap.

"Ah de temperment of a pregnant lioness," Rafiki said with a laugh.

"Yes it is rather short," Busara said with a nod.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm..." Uru began. Then her amber eyes got wide as it dawned on her what Rafiki and Busara had said. "Wait did you say I'm pregnant?" the Queen asked.

"Yes my dear," Busara said putting her hands on Uru's shoulders. "You are indeed with cub. Congratulations."

"A cub," Uru whispered. "I'm having a cub. I can't believe it. Thank you both so much!" With that Uru gave Rafiki and Busara a hug. "I have to tell Ahadi." With that the brown Queen ran out of the tree to inform her mate of the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

As Uru was waiting for Ahadi to return she was getting more and more nervous. She wasn't sure how her mate was going to react to the news. They had just gotten married two months ago and had decided to wait to have a cub for at least a year. This hadn't dawned on the Queen until after she had returned home. She could only hope and pray that Ahadi would be just as happy about the cub as she was. Then as if on cue a lion woth a golden coat, piercing emerald green eyes and a flowing jet black mane appeared. "Ahadi I'm so glad your home," Uru declared giving her mate a nuzzle.

"I'm glad to my dear," Ahadi said returning the nuzzle.

"I have something to tell you," Uru said, with a smile.

"It's good news I trust?" Ahadi said with a smile of his own.

"Yes it is very good news," Uru said. Then she added quickly, "At least I think it is."

"Then let's hear it," Ahadi said, anxious to hear what his mate had to say.

"Ahadi I.." Uru began. "I uh..I uh went to see Busara today because I haven't been feeling well lately. And uh she said...Well she said that I'm uh well you see.."

"Uru for goodness sake spit it out," Ahadi cried. "Kings above it can't be all that bad can it?"

"Ahadi I'm pregnant," Uru blurted out. Uru waited for a couple of minutes then looked up at her mate, who had a stunned look on his face. "Ahadi are you alright?" Uru asked. Silence. "Ahadi for goodness sake say something," Uru cried out.

"You're pregnant?" Ahadi said softly.

"Yes," Uru said. "I'm sorry Ahadi I know we agreed we'd wait but.."

"Uru stop," Ahadi said holding up his paw. "I'm not angry. In fact I'm just the opposite. I'm thrilled!"

"You are?" Uru said, confused. "But I thought that.."

"I know I said I wanted to wait to have a cub," Ahadi said. "But the truth is I've been thinking a lot about that latley and I figured that we're old enough and mature enough to have a cub of our own."

"Oh Ahadi I'm so glad you feel that way," Uru sighed giving Ahadi a nuzzle. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ahadi said, giving Uru's head a lick. "Come let's go inform our Pride of the future King or Queen shall we?" With that Uru and Ahadi went to inform their Pride of the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Ahadi was pacing back and forth outside the birthing cave. His majordomo, Zuzu had just informed him the Uru had gone into labor. Rafiki was in there now. Busara had passed away a few weeks prior and he was in charge now. After what seamed like an eternity Ahadi's mother, Jolina emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Mom how's Uru?" Ahadi asked. "Is the cub here yet? What's..."

"Ahadi darling Uru is fine," Jolina said. "She has just given birth to a healthy baby boy."

"It's a boy?" Ahadi asked with a smile. "I have a son! This is great!" With that Ahadi gave his mother a nuzzle and went inside the cave to see his new son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Ahadi entered the cave he saw Uru in the middle with a golden bundle between her paws. When she saw her mate Uru gave him a big smile. "I'm so proud of you my dear," Ahadi said giving his mate a nuzzle.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Uru asked giving her son's head a lick.

"He's perfect," Ahadi breathed also giving his son a lick. Upon feeling his fahter's touch the newbron Prince opened his eyes to revel bright amber eyes.

"He has your beautiful eyes," Ahadi breathed his smile getting even bigger. "Hello there my boy I'm your father. And I can tell already that you are going to be a very srtong and powerful King."

"Hey Ahadi why don't we name him Mufasa?" Uru asked.

"I think that's a perfect name for him," Ahadi said. "Afterall it does mean King."

"Well welcome to the world little Mufasa," Uru said giving her son a nuzzle, casuing him to purr happily.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day all the animals were gathered for Mufasa's presentation. Rafiki smeared the fruit juice across his head followed by the sand. Then he gently lifted up the Prince and carried him to the edge of Priderock where he held him high for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered as they saw their new Prince. As Ahadi was watching this he thought to himself, "I can't imagin my life getting any better. It's going to be a perfect life with just me, Uru and Mufasa. Just the three of us. Uru had talked of having more cubs but I think just one is enough. Yes it's going to be a perfect life as long as nothing comes around to spoil it." With that Ahadi watched the rest of the presentation not knowing what unexpected things lief had in store for him and his family.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 2 complete. Hope you all liked it. Next up will be the birth a Taka/Scar. As always review please.**


	3. Ahadi and Uru part 2 TakaScar

**A/N I'd like to thank thingsarewierd and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 2. Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Ahadi and Uru part 2 Taka/Scar**

Queen Uru was sitting on the edge of Priderock waiting for her mate King Ahadi to return from his patrol. The brown lioness had some very exciting news to share with her mate. Just then Uru's three-month-old son, Mufasa came bounding up to her his amber eyes sparkling. "Is he back yet Mom?" the little golden Prince asked climbing on his mother's front paws and laying between them.

"Not yet sweetheart," Uru replied, giving her son's head a lick. "But he should be back soon." Then as if on cue Ahadi came climbing up Priderock and was walking into the cave.

"Dad!" Mufasa cried running up to his father and rubbing aganist his front legs. "I'm glad you're back!"

"So I see," Ahadi said smiling down at his son. Uru approached her mate and gave him a loving nuzzle. "I'm glad you're back as well," she whispered. "I have something important to tell you."

"Then let's talk," Ahadi replied. Then the golden King looked at his son and said, "Hey Mufasa why don't you see if Sarabi wants to play?"

"Ok Dad," Mufasa said running off to find his friend.

Once they were alone Ahadi sat beside her mate and gave her his full attention. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Ahadi how would you feel if I told you that there was going to be a new addition to the family?" Uru asked, her amber eyes shining.

"What do you mean?" Ahadi asked, narrowing his green eyes at his mate.

"I mean I'm pregnant," Uru said, rubbing her head against Ahadi's black mane. Ahadi roughly pulled away from Uru and looked at her his green eyes blazing with anger. Uru took a step back shocked at her mate's expression. "Ahadi what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy. Why do you look so angry with me?"

"I thought we agreed that Mufasa would be our only child," Ahadi said, his voice rough. "We agreed Uru. And now you're telling me that you're pregnant again! After we agreed Uru!"

"Well then you shouldn't have mated with me when I was in heat!" Uru growled. "I warned you of that Ahadi but you couldn't control yourself so don't you dare blame me for this! Besides that I for one am happy that we're going to have another cub. And you should be too. Cubs are a joyous thing. Look at Mufasa. I thank the Kings everyday that we have him."

"I do too Uru that's the point," Ahadi replied. "If this new cub truns out to be another male it's going to cause problems. I'm just afraid that the second son will try to take the throne from Mufasa."

"Honey you're assuming that this child will be a boy," Uru said, putting her head under Ahadi's chin. "Besides there's a chance that this child will be a girl you know."

"Let's hope for the sake of the child it is a girl," Ahadi growled roughly pulling away from Uru. "Because if it's another boy so help me Uru there will be hell to pay!" With that the golden King stromed away leaving Uru to wonder what exactly he meant by that last statement.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Ahadi was pacing back and forth outside the cave awaiting news about Uru and the cub. Just then Mufasa came running up to Ahadi along with another lioness named Selena. "Is my new brother or sister here yet?" Mufasa asked his voice filled with excitement.

"Not yet son," Ahadi said rubbing his son's head with his paw. "But I'm sure that..." Just then Ahadi was interruped by Rafiki emerging from the cave looking very tired.

"Um Mufasa why don't you and Sarabi come with me so your dad and Rafiki can talk?" Salena said gently. Mufasa looked at his father who nodded his head. With that the golden Prince went off with Sarabi and her mother leaving Ahadi and Rafiki alone. The golden King turned to his friend and said, "What's the news?"

"Well de news is dat you have anoder son," Rafki replied. Ahadi let out a groan of disappointment which Rafki ignored. "But des son is vedy small and vedy weak. I have my doubts dat he will even survive."

"And what of Uru?" Ahadi asked, not even pretending to be concerned for his newborn son.

"I'm afraid dat de Queen lost a lot of blood during de delivery," Rafiki said, the sadness clear in his voice. "Right now she is alive but I do not know if she will remain so fer vedy much longer."

"No!" Ahadi roared startling the mandrill slightly. "I cannot lose Uru. Do whatever you have to to save her. I don't care about the cub just save Uru."

"Right now I am focused on saving dem both," Rafiki said, with annoyance. "And I do not belive dat you don't care about your newborn son. I tink dat once you see him you'll change your mind. Come. I will show him to you." With that Rafiki walked inside the cave with Ahadi right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As the pair entered the cave Rafiki stayed a respectable distance so Ahadi could be with his son and mate, even though Uru was still not awake. Ahadi approched Uru's side and peered down and saw a tiny brown fur ball laying next to her. Ahadi bent down and sniffed his son. "So you're the one whose casued all this trouble," Ahadi whispered harshly. The newborn lifted his head at the sound of his father's voice but Ahadi quickly pushed it back down with a low growl. "I never wanted you to begin with but your mother was the one who insisted," he hissed. "And now you're here and of course you're a male which is the worst possiable thing. And what's worse is that I may lose the love of my life because of you. All of this is because of you you misrable little piece of filth. Hey that's a pretty good name for you. Taka or trash. Yes Taka shall be you're name. And so help me Taka if Uru dies I can promise you that you will soon join her. She's the only thing that's keeping me from killing you right now." After finishing his rant Ahadi lifted up his head and looked at Rafiki. "Just make sure Uru survives. She's all I care about." With that Ahadi left the cave leaving Rafiki alone shaking his head in disgust, for he had heard every word Ahadi had said to the newborn Prince. He just prayed for the sake of the child that Uru would survive.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Mufasa was getting jumpy. "Dad I want to see my new brother now," the young Prince was saying his voice almost a whine. "And Mom. I miss her."

"I know that Mufasa," Ahadi said, trying very hard not to yell at his son. "But I told you we have to wait until Rafiki..." Just then Rafiki came out of the cave a smile on his face. "Queen Uru is awake," he announced. "You may see her and de newborn Prince.."

"Taka," Ahadi interrupted, practically spitting out the name.

"Yes Prince...ah Taka," Rafiki said barley able to get himself to say the name. "You may see dem now if you wish." Mufasa bounded into the cave and Ahadi followed. But before he could enter the cave Rafiki placed his hands on the Kings shoulders. "Ahadi I beg of you. Change your son's name. You cannot allow his to go trew life with such a hateful name. It may scar him for life."

"His name stays," Ahadi stated sternly. "I choose that name for him and that's the name he's going to have. Besides what do I care if it scars him for life."

"He's just a child," Rafiki protessed, trying to reason with his childhood friend.

"And he's _my_ child and I'll name him what I wish!" Ahadi boomed. "Do I need to remind you who's King around here?" Rafiki simply shook his head. "Good now get out of my way so I can see my mate." With that Ahadi pushed past the mandrill and entered the cave. Rafiki looked up at the sky and said, "Oh Great Kings what should I do? Der is no reasoning with him. Ahadi has always been stubborn but des is worse dan anyting. Now he has choosen to take his anger out on his innocent son. Help me find a way to not let that happen." Silence. Rafiki let out a sigh and left for his home.

TLKTLKTLK

As Ahadi entered the cave he saw that Uru was awake and talking with Mufasa who was looking at his new brother with amazement. "He's so little," Mufasa whispered. "Hi there I'm your big brother, Mufasa. Welcome to the world." The newborn lifted up his head and sniffed the air at the sound of his brother's voice. Mufasa smiled, "I think he likes me."

"Of course he does," Ahadi said as he approached his family. "After all you're his big brother." With that Ahadi gave Uru a warm nuzzle and said, "How are you my dear? You had me very worried."

"I feel fine Ahadi," Uru repiled smiling at her mate. Then the brown lioness looked down at her newborn son and gave his head a lick. "Isn't he beautiful Ahadi? He has my coat."

"So I see," Ahadi said his voice monotone. Then he noticed the newborn was opening his eyes. Once they were opened Ahadi was shocked to see that his son had the same emerald green eyes that he had. "He has my eyes," the King whispered surpirsed that he even cared. Then to his surprise Ahadi found himself bending down and giving his son's head a lick. Ahadi shook his head and within a minute he was back to his grumpy self. "Come Mufasa let's go to bed now so your mother and brother can rest."

"Ok Dad," Mufasa said, getting up. After gently giving his new brother a nuzzle followed by his mother the golden Prince followed his father to their sleeping place. Ahadi gave Uru a nuzzle and said their goodnights. Tomarrow was to be the presentation and Ahadi knew it was going to be an eventful day.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Rafiki came into the cave and approached the King and Queen. "Good morning my Queen and how are you feeling today?" Rafiki asked with a smile.

"I feel wonderful today thank you," Uru replied her amber eyes shining brightly. "I'm excited for the presentation today."

"Ah yes today is a perfect day fer de kingdom to meet der newest Prince," Rafiki said, looking down at the newborn who opened his eyes and looked with wonder on the mandrill, who smiled tenderly at him. Uru looked at her mate, who looken sullen. "Ahadi what's wrong?" the brown Queen asked with concern. "This is a happy day. Our son is about to be presented to the Kingdom. Why do you look like you're going to a funeral?"

"Do I?" Ahadi asked the sarcasim dripping. "I'm sorry my dear. I'll try to look happy. How's this?" Ahadi let a smile from across his muzzle but it looked more like he was baring his teeth. Uru was about to say something else when she heard Rafiki clear his throat. "It is time," was all he said. With that the mandrill gently picked up the little brown Prince and carried him outside the cave while Uru and Ahadi followed close behind. Once they were outside Rafiki took some juice from his bowl and spread it across Taka's head causing the cub to squirm slightly. Then Rafiki walked to the edge of Priderock and held the child high up in the sky for all the animals to see. Cheers from all the animals were heard as they saw their new Prince. Uru smiled and layed her head on Ahadi's black mane. Ahadi's face remained stoney as he watched the presentation take place. After the presentation Rafiki said to the Royal couple, "And what name do you give your son?" He silently hoped that Ahadi had changed his mind about the name. But Ahadi said simpy, "Taka his name is Taka." Uru looked at her mate in shock at the name he had just said. But Ahadi just turned and walked back into the cave not saying another word.

TLKTLKTLK

Uru entered the cave and gently placed a sleeping Taka on the cave floor. The Queen then turned towards her mate her amber eyes flashing with anger, "How could you give our son a name like that? Change it at once!"

"No Uru I will not," Ahadi said angerly. "That child is nothing but filthy trash as far as I'm concerned. He's been trouble before he was even born. He nearly killed you when he finaly was born. His name stays."

"None of that was his fault," Uru protessed. "He's just a cub Ahadi. Please don't.."

"His name stays Uru and that's final!" Ahadi roared his green eyes blazing. This caused Taka to wake up and start fussing. "Go tend to him," the King ordered. "We're done here. And you had better keep him quiet or so help me it won't be pretty" With a shake of her head Uru went to tend to Taka gently soothing the newborn, "There there it's all right my darling," she whispered. "Don't you worry my sweetness Daddy'll come around. You'll see Taka, Everthing is going to be ok. I promise you." Uru silently prayed that she could keep this promise but she knew how stubborn Ahadi could be.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 3 complete. A little dark right? I felt it needed to be that's also why it's longer than the me know what you think in a review please.**


	4. Mufasa and Sarabi

**A/N I'd like to thank Desray95, TRON0602, thingsareweird, and Vitani825 for reviewing ch 3. Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Mufasa and Sarabi**

Queen Sarabi of the Pridelands awoke with a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Not again," the tan lioness thought rolling her amber eyes. "I have got to see Rafiki today. This is the third day in a row I haven't felt good." Slowly Sarabi stood and after taking a couple of deep breaths she decided to walk to Rafiki's tree. On her way there she was greeted by her mother, Selena. The beige lioness smiled at her daughter. "Still not feel well I take it darling," Selena said.

"I'm on my way to see Rafiki right now," Sarabi informed Selena.

"I think I know what may be troubling you my dear," Selena said with a smile. "Have you ever considered the fact that you may be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Sarabi squeaked. "Me? Well it is possiable but.."

"But perhaps you should get Rafiki to confirm that?" Selena said.

"Will you come with me?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course," Selena replied. With that the Queen and her mother headed off to Rafiki's tree each lioness hoping a pregnancy would be confirmed.

TLKTLKTLK

As the two lionesses reached Rafiki's tree it was the mandrill who found them first. "Ah Queen Sarabi and Selena," the monkey greeted. "What can I do for chu?"

"I was hoping you could tell me what's wrong with me," Sarabi said. "I haven't been feeling very well lately. I think I might be pregnant."

"Ah dat would be a vedy ting indeed," Rafiki said with a smile. "Would you please lay down fer me my dear?" With that Sarabi layed on the ground where Rafiki began to examine her. As he felt her stomach a smile went across his face. "Ah yes you are indeed with cub," Rafiki said, still smiling.

"Oh Mom you were right!" Sarabi exclaimed giving her mother a nuzzle. "Thank you Rafiki so much! I have to tell Mufasa." After giving Rafiki a hug the tan Queen went to inform her mate of the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

When Sarabi returned to Priderock she was surprised to find Mufasa already there. "Oh Mufasa I'm so glad you're here," Sarabi said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I have something very important to tell you."

"Well then lets here it," Mufasa said with a smile. "It must be good news from the way you're smiling Sara'."

"It is very good news Muffy," Sarabi said. "I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?! We're going to have a cub."

"Sara' that's wonderful news!" Mufasa exclaimed giving his mate a loving nuzzle. "You just made me very happy!"

"What's going on?" Mufasa's brother, Scar asked coming onto the scene.

"Sarabi and I are having a cub," Mufasa informed his brother. "Isn't that great news?"

"Yes it's wonderful," Scar said in a monotone voice. "Congratualtions dear brother." With that Scar took his leave without saying another word.

"I wish just once he'd be truly happy for me," Mufasa said with a sigh.

"Oh forget about him," Sarabi said, annoyed with her brother-in-law's attitude. "He's just feeling sorry for himself. This is supposed to be our happy time."

"You're absolutly right Sara'," Mufasa said. "This is our happy time. Come let's share our happy news shall we?" With that the King and Queen went to inform their Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Mufasa was pacing back and forth outside the cave. Sarabi had gone into labor and was inside with Selena and Rafiki. Just then Scar appeared and approached his brother. "Well what has you so worried brother?" Scar asked.

"Sarabi is in labor," Mufasa explained still pacing. "I'm going to be a father very soon."

"Well that's certenily a good thing," Scar replied, trying his best not to let the sarcasim show. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"Sure I do," Mufasa replied, surprised at the offer. With that the brown lion sat beside his brother. They weren't alone for long though. Within minutes they were joined by Rafiki who had a huge smile on his face. Mufasa and Scar stood and Mufasa approached the mandrill, "How's Sarabi?" the King asked, his amber eyes filled with worry.

"De Queen is just fine," Rafiki replied. "And you will be happy to know that you have a healthy baby boy."

"I have a son?" Mufasa exclaimed. "Did you hear that Scar I have a son!"

"Yes well congratulations brother," Scar replied without emotion as he allowed his brother to embrace him. "That's wonderful."

"You may see them now if you wish," Rafiki replied as he hugged the King.

"Thank you my friend," Mufasa replied as he entered the cave eagar to see his newborn son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Mufasa entered the cave he saw Sarabi sitting in the middle of the cave with Selena by her side. The Queen lifted her head and upon seeing her mate flashed him a big smile which he gladly returned. The golden King went to his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle. Then he looked down and saw a golden ball of fluff between her paws. "Oh Sarabi he's breathtaking," Mufasa declared bending down to give his son a nuzzle. Upon feeling his father's touch the newborn Prince lifted his head and opened his eyes looking at his father.

"Oh Mufasa he looks just like you," Sarabi declared giving the top of her son's head a lick causing his to mew in responce.

"That he does," Mufasa whispered not taking his eyes off of his son. "Hello there I'm your Daddy," Mufasa whispered to the tiny cub. "And although you've just been born I already love you very much."

"As do I," Sarabi whispered nuzzling her son. Just then they heard an "Ahem" come from the cave entrence. Mufasa turned and saw Scar standing there looking at them. "I can come back later if you wish," Scar said turning to leave.

"That would be..." Sarabi began.

"No Scar that's not nessary," Mufasa declared. "Please come in. I want you to meet your nephew." Mufasa didn't notice the low growl Sarabi let out as he said this. She didn't want Scar to be around her son so soon. In fact she wasn't even sure she wanted Scar around him at all. But she knew it would be pointless to make this argument with Mufasa. So the Queen just watched as Scar walked towards her and her newborn cub. When he got close enough Scar bent his head down so he could see the child. "It figures that he looks just like Mufasa," Scar thought with a roll of his eyes. Out loud the brown lion said, "He's perfect. Just perfect. Congratuations brother. You to Sarabi."

"Thank you Scar," Sarabi said without emotion.

"So what's the lad's name?" Scar asked althought frankly he couldn't care less what the brat's name was.

"Simba," Mufasa declared. "His name is Simba."

"Well welcome to the world young Simba," Scar said to the child. Upon hearing Scar's voice Simba looked at him and gave his uncle's nose a lick causing the brown lion to jerk his head back in surprise. "Well I do beleive he likes me," Scar said. After looking at Simba for another minute Scar turned and began to walk back to his cave.

"You will be at the presentation tomarrow won't you?" Mufasa asked.

"Where else would I be?" Scar called although he had no intention at all of going. With that Scar headed back to his hidey hole.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the whole Kingdom was gathered for Simba's presentation. Mufasa was waiting on the edge for Rafiki to arrive. Just then Zazu cam flying in and landed in front of Mufasa bowing to him. Mufasa smiled at the bird. Just then Rafiki came climbing up the side of Priderock where he and Mufasa embraced. Mufasa and Rafiki then walked over to Sarabi and Mufasa gave his mate a loving nuzzle. Sarabi then bent down and gave Simba, who was laying in between her paws, a lick. The golden Prince opened his eyes and looked ar Rafiki with wide amber eyes. Rafiki smiled tenderly at the cub and shook his sick over Simba's head. Rafiki then broke a fruit in half and sprend the juices over the newborn's head. Rafiki then spread some sand over his head causing him to sneeze. Rafiki then picked the cub up and carried him to the side of Priderock and held him high for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their future King the animals all cheered and bowed to him. Mufasa watched all of this with Pride and looked over at his mate, who was smiling lovingly at him. "I am the luckiest lion in the world," Mufasa thought. "Not only do I have a wonderful mate and Queen but now I have a perfect and wonderful son. I can't imagine my life getting any better." With that Mufasa watched the rest of his son's presentation hopeful for what was to come.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 4 complete. Next up is Scar and Zira part 1 which will be about Nuka. Hope you all enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	5. Scar and ZIra part one: Nuka

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825, TRON0602,and thingsareweird for reviewing ch 4. Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Scar and Zira Part 1: Nuka**

It was a dreey day in the Pridelands and a tan lioness with blood red eyes was observing her Kingdom. This lioness was Queen Zira and as she looked out at the barren wasteland she sighed to herself. "May as well get this over with," Zira thought to herself. With that Zira went off to find her mate, King Scar and share with him the news she had just received. She had just returned from visting Rafiki because she had the feeling she was pregnant. Zira had been pregnant before but each other the three pregnancies had ended with her losing the cub. "So tell me monkey," the Queen said aggressively. "Am I pregnant again?"

"Ah yes let me see here," Rafiki said. "Would you lay down fer me please?" With a grunt Zira layed down on the ground. Rafiki began to examine the tan Queen. "Ah yes you are with cub again. But dis time is different dan da rest."

"How so?" Zira asked standing up.

"De others were lower," Rafiki explained. "But dis one is higher up which mean de cub will have more room to grow."

"Well lets not get out hopes up shall we?" Zira said. Without another word Zira turned and left Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

Now Zira was back at Priderock and she was in search of her mate. Luckily for her she didn't have to look very far for the brown coated King. She found Scar in the cave pacing back and forth. He looked very agitated. "Scar?" Zira said cautiously.

"What do you want?" Scar snapped glaring at Zira.

"Well that's a fine way to greet your mate and Queen," Zira growled. "Especially when I'm about to tell you good news."

"And what news is that?" Scar said, his tone much calmer.

"I'm pregnant again," Zira said. "And the monkey said that this time is different and our cub has a much better chance to survive."

"It had better," Scar said. "If you lose this cub Zira then I'll be forced to find another lioness that can provide me with a sutiable heir."

"I won't lose this cub," Zira declared. "And that's a promise." With that Zira turned and left hoping she'd be able to keep this promise.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Scar was, as usual, in his cave brooding. Just then Sarabi came into the scene. "What do you want Sarabi?" Scar snapped angrily, glaring at his sister-in-law.

"I just thought you'd want to know that Zira has gone into labor," Sarabi informed her brother-in-law.

"Fine," Scar said without emotion. "Come back when it's born. Unless it's a girl. Have it killed if that's the case."

"I'll ignore that," Sarabi said as she walked out of the cave. "But I will let you know when the cub is born." With that the former Queen exited the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Sarabi re-entered the cave. "You have a son Scar," Sarabi said simply.

"Good that means I won't have to kill it," Scar said as he walked out of the cave to see his mate and son. When he got into the cave Scar saw Zira sitting in the middle of the cave hold a brown bundle between her paws. "We have a son Scar," Zira said with a smile giving her son's head a lick.

"So I see," Scar said peering down at the cub who was looking up at him with blood red eyes. "He's a bit scrawny isn't he?" Scar commented.

"Ah yes well Rafiki said he'd uh outgrown that," Zira stammered nervously. Unforunatly for her Scar didn't buy her lie. The brown King glared at his hate and said with anger and venom, "He said no such thing did he?!"

"Scar please don't be angry," Zira pleaded. "It's only natural that's he's scrawny. With the drought there's little food. But he's healthy. And most importantly he's a male. He'll make a fine heir."

"That scrawny weakling will never be my heir," Scar snapped. "Never. You've failed me again Zira. Now I have no choice but to find a younger lioness to give me a sutiable heir."

"No Scar please give me one more chance," Zira pleaded, not wanting to lose her mate. "I can give you a sutiable heir I sware it."

"Fine," Scar agreed. "But I'm warning you Zira this is your final chance." With that Scar began to walk away from his mate and son.

"Wait what about him?" Zira said indicating the newborn.

"Well since he is a male I'll allow him to live," Scar declared. "But there shall be no presentation for him. That's only for the heir."

"But he is still a Prince," Rafiki pointed out. "He still should have a presentation."

"I said no!" Scar roared furiously causing Rafiki to jump slighty.

"As you wish," Rafiki said shaking his head sadly. "But what name will he have."

"Nuka," Scar said coldly. "He stinks of disappointment so his name will be Nuka or stink." Without saying another word Scar left leaving a disappointed Zira behind.

"Well I suppose I have to feed you," Zira said roughly to the cub pulling him to her side to nurse. "But I will only give you what's needed to keep you alive and that's all. As soon as I'm able Scar and I will try again. Then your brother shall be the heir and future King." With a grunt Zira layed her head down and tried to sleep while Nuka nursed.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 5 done. I'll be doing one for Vitani as well but not Kovu since Kovu isn't Scar's son. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	6. Scar and Zira Part 2:Vitani

**A/N I'd liked to thank Vitani825, thingsareweird, queenlionesses, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 5. And to answer your question queenlionesses I haven't read T5Tango's stories so any similarities are purely coincidental. That being said here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 Scar and Zira Part 2: Vitani**

Queen Zira of the Pridelands was anxious. She hadn't been feeling well for the last few weeks and the tan lioness suspected she was pregnant. This made her very nervous. She had not had good experiences with pregnacies in the past and when she finally did give birth to her son, Nuka four months ago her mate, King Scar had immediatly rejected him because he was too scrawny and weak to be a good heir. But as soon as she was able she tried again with Scar and she hoped that her suspisions were correct and she was pregnant again. Zira was about to pay the local mandrill, Rafiki a visit to confirm the pregnancy when Nuka came bounding up to her his red eyes shining. "Hello Mother," the four month old cub said. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Zira snapped. "But if you must know I'm going to see the monkey at his tree."

"Can I come?" Nuka asked, hoping he'd get to spend some time with his mother.

"No you can't," Zira growled. "Now go find someone else to pester." With that Zira turned and walked away from her son, who had tears in his eyes.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira reached Rafiki's tree she let out a sigh. "Time to face the truth," she thought. With that ZIra entered the cave. "Ah Queen Zira," Rafiki greeted. "What can I do fer chu?"

"I need you to confirm that I'm pregnant," Zira said simply. "And be quick about it. Scar will be home any time now."

"Den let's do this shall we?" Rafiki said motioning for Zira to lay down. After a few minutes Rafiki said. "You are indeed with cub."

"And is it a good pregnacy?" Zira asked getting to her feet.

"Ah yes," Rafiki said with a nod. "Dis one is high just like when you carried Nuka."

"Good," Zira said. Without another word Zira turned and exited the tree heading back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Zira returned to Priderock she was surprised to hear Scar having an argument with Zazu. The hornbill was commenting how they should move on since their was no food and Scar was hearing none of that. The next thing Zira knew she heard Zazu squaking and a loud thud. Thinking Scar had eaten Zazu Zira went into the cave to see what was going on. To her surprise she saw that her mate had not eaten Zazu but had instead imprisoned him in a cage made out of bones. "That'll teach you to be insabortanent," Scar growled. Then he noticed Zira was standing there. "What do you want Zira?" Scar asked, the irritation clear in his voice.

"And hello to you too Scar," Zira said rolling her red eyes. "I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant again."

"Well let's just hope it's a suitable heir," Scar hissed. "I've already given you to many chances Zira. Fail me this time and you're out. Undersatnd?"

"Yes Scar I understand," Zira said. "I won't fail you this time I sware it. Our son shall be healthy and strong."

"He had better be," Scar said. "For your sake Zira." Just then Nuka came bounding into the cave and approached his parents. "What do you want Nuka?" Scar snapped.

"I just wanted to say hello Father," Nuka said nervously. "And I wanted to see how Mother was."

"Yes well as you can see she's fine," Scar said roughly. "And you've said hello so be gone with you. I don't want to be bothered by you today."

"But Father I..." Nuka began. But he was cut short by his mother's paw swipping him across the face sending him flying.

"You dare argue with your father!" Zira roared. "You useless ball of nothing! Get out of our sight right now! I won't have you risking me losing your unborn brother!"

"But Mother I haven't eaten yet," Nuka declared.

"That's your problem," Zira snapped. "You should have thought about that before you made your father angry. Now leave!" With that Nuka ran out of the cave tears pouring down his face leaving his parents to discuss the upcoming birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Six weeks later Scar was once again in his cave awaiting news on Zira. Sarabi had informed him that the Queen had gone into labor. After sending Sarabi on her way Scar immediatly sent Nuka with Sarafina to play with Nala. He didn't want the six month old cub pestering him when he was already on edge. A few hours later Sarabi reappeared. "Your cub has been born," the tan lioness informed the brown King.

"Good," Scar said. "Now get out of my way so I can see them." With that Scar pushed past Sarabi and headed into the cave to see his mate and newborn cub.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Scar entered the cave he saw Zira laying in the middle with a tan bundle in between her paws. "Ah I see our cub is here," Scar said bending down to examine the infant.

"Yes Scar our cub is here," Zira said, trying not to show her nervousness.

"Excllent," Scar said with a small smile. "He's perfect Zira. Not scrawny at all. He's very strong. He'll make a fine heir."

"I'm glad you think so Scar," Zira said with a smile of her own. With that the newborn opened it's eyes and looked at Scar with big blue eyes.

"Well that's a surprise," Scar said. "No one in my family has blue eyes."

"My father did," Zira informed her mate. "That's where she gets them from."

"Did you say she?" Scar snapped.

"Ah yes I did," Zira said nervously. "Our cub is a female."

"A female?!" Scar roared furiously. "A female?! This is unexceptable Zira! I will not have a female as my heir."

"But Scar," Zira said. "You said so yourself. She's strong and healthy. Little Vitani could be a good heir."

"So you've named her Vitani have you?" Scar asked. Zira nodded and he continued, "Well the name suits her. So Vitani it shall be. But I need a male to be my heir. A female will not do!"

"So you're not going to kick me out?" Zira asked.

"I didn't say that," Scar said. "But like before there will be no presentation for Vitani. That's for the heir only. As for you Zira let's just say you're lucky she's so strong. That's the only reason I haven't killed Vitani yet." With that Scar turned and left his mate and daughter not even bothering to look back.

**A/N well there you are folks ch 6 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope you did. Like I said before I won't be doing one for Kovu since he's not Scar's son. I'm even kind of iffy about Vitani being his. Sometimes I think Kovu and Vitani are twins but I'm not sure about that. So next up will be Simba and Nala and yes, Vitani825 it will be about Kopa but only him. There will be a separate one shot with Kiara since I firmly believe the ending of TLK 1 and the beginning of TLK 2 are two totally different scenes no matter what Disney says. I think TLK 1's cub is Kopa and TLK 2's cub in obviously Kiara. Anyways thanks for reading ch 6 and as always review please.**


	7. Simba and Nala Part one: Kopa

**A/N A special thank you to TRON0602, Raina, and thingsareweird for reviewing my last chapter. And to all those in the US Happy Thanksgiving. Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 Simba and Nala Part One: Kopa**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands and a creamy coated lioness with ocean blue eyes was sitting on the edge looking at her Kingdom with pride. This lioness was Queen Nala and she smiled to herself. Things have gone back to normal ever since her mate, King Simba had returned and defeted the evil Scar. Just then Nala was joined by her mother, Sarafina who smiled at her daughter. "Good morning darling," Sarafina said.

"Hi Mom," Nala said returning the smile.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Sarafina asked, knowing her daughter hadn't been feeling well the last few days.

"Still can't keep any food down," Nala said with a sigh. "I'm going to see Rafiki today. Simba insisted."

"That's because he loves you," Sarafina pointed out.

"Yeah I know," Nala said with another sigh. "I think I'll go now just to get it over with."

"Would you like some company?" Sarafina asked.

"I'd love some," Nala said with a smile. With that the mother and daughter left heading for Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the two lionesses had reached Rafiki's tree. But to their surprise he was already at the door waiting for them. "Ah Queen Nala and Sarafina," Rafiki greeted with a smile. "I've been expecting chu. Please come in." After giving each other looks of confusion Nala and Sarafina entered the tree. "What can ol' Rafiki do fer chu?" the aging monkey asked.

"Well I haven't been feeling very well lately," Nala explained. "I've been light headed and haven't been able to keep any food down. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me what's wrong with me."

"Ah yes I tink I may know de problem," Rafiki said. "Would you please lay down fer me my dear?" With that Nala layed on the ground and Rafiki began to examine her. When he felt her belly the mandrill smiled. "Ah yes de problem is clear now," he said. "Don't chu worry my dear. You shall be better in about two months time."

"Two months?!" Nala cried. "Why so long?"

"Because dat is when de cub will be born," Rafiki said with a smile. "Congratulations my dear. You are with cub."

"I'm pregnant?" Nala said her blue eyes wide. "Mom did you hear that?! I'm pregnant! Simba and I are going to have a cub!"

"Oh honey that's wonderful!" Sarafina cried embracing her daughter. "I'm so happy."

"I have to tell Simba," Nala declared. "He'll be so happy. Thank you so much Rafiki." After giving her friend a hug Nala raced out of the cave over excited to share the good news with her mate.

TLKTLKTLK

Nala arrived back at Priderock and found Simba chatting with his mother, Sarabi. "Simba hi," Nala said panting for breath.

"Hello yourself," Simba said with a smile. After giving his Queen a nuzzle the golden King asked, "What's got you so out of breath?"

"I just ran all the way from Rafiki's tree," Nala explained.

"Oh?" Simba said arching an eyebrow. "So you finally took my suggestion eh? So what did Rafiki say was wrong with you?"

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Sarabi said.

"No Sarabi please stay," Nala said. "I want you to hear this as well."

"Are you sure?"Sarabi asked. The tan lioness knew the look in Nala's eyes. It was the same look she had when she was pregnant with Simba.

"I'm sure," Nala said with a smile. Then the creamy Queen looked over at her golden mate and said, "Simba there's going to be an addition to our family."

"There is?" Simba asked. Nala nodded and Simba's amber eyes got wide as he realized what Nala was saying. "You mean you're pregnant?"

"Yes Simba," Nala said barly able to contain herself. "I'm pregnant. Isn't this great?! We're going to have a cub!" Simba just stared at his mate sliently. After a couple of minutes Nala said, "Simba say something. You're worrying me. You are happy about this aren't you?"

"Happy?" Simba whispered. "Nal' I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled! This is wonderful news! The lioness I love is having my cub! I am the happiest lion in the world!" With that Simba pulled Nala close to him and nuzzled her and licked her face. "I love you so much Nal'," Simba whispered.

"I love you too Sim'," Nala whispered.

"I am so happy for you two," Sarabi siad after a couple of minutes. Then the former Queen took a shakey breath and looked up and said, "I know Mufasa would be too."

"I miss him too Mom," Simba said giving his mother a nuzzle. "But I know Dad wouldn't want us to be said right now. This is a happy time not a sad time."

"You're right my darling," Sarabi said with a smile. "This is a very happy time. A new generation is about to be born. You two should tell the others."

"You're right Mom," Simba said. "Come on Nala let's go tell our Pride the good news. With that the King and Queen went to inform the Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two month later Simba was pacing back and forth outside the cave. Zazu had just told him that Nala had gone into labor. Nala was inside the birthing cave along with Sarafina and Sarabi. Simba was waiting with his friends Timon and Pumbaa pacing. "Simba buddy calm down," Timon said jumping down from his perch on Pumbaa's head. "You're gonna wear a hole in the ground at this rate."

"Timon he can't help but pace," Pumbaa said. "Afterall he is about to be a father."

"Well he's makin' me dizzy with all the pacin'," Timon complained.

"Look Timon if you're gonna complain then you can leave," Simba snapped, irritated by his friend's attitude.

"Ok ok sheesh," Timon said holding his hands up. "Sorry buddy don't bite my head off. I'll be quiet."

"Thank you," Simba said, still pacing. Just then Sarabi came out of the cave with a smile on her face. "Mom how's Nala?" Simba asked. "Is the cub here? What's..."

"Simba dear slow down," Sarabi said gently. "Nala is just fine. She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

"It's a boy?!" Simba cried a big smile going across his face. "I have a son! Did you hear that guys?! I have a son!"

"Congrats buddy," Timon said giving his friend a hug.

"This is wonderful news," Pumbaa chimed in also giving Simba a hug.

"I'm going to see them," Simba declared running into the cave to see his mate and newborn son.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba entered the cave he saw Nala with Sarafina by her side holding a golden bundle in between her paws. Simba went up and gave Nala a loving nuzzle. "I hear we have a little Kopa," Simba said. Nala and him had decided to name the cub Kopa if it was boy and Kiara if it was a girl.

"Yes we do," Nala said giving her son's head a lick. Upon feeling his mother's touch the newborn opened his eyes and looked at his parents with big blue eyes.

"He had your eyes," Simba commented with a smile. Then he bent down a gently nuzzled his son. "Hello there little Kopa," Simba whispered. "I'm your Daddy."

"And I'm your Mommy," Nala whispered. "Isn't it amazing Simba? I mean how can it be possiable to love someone so much that you just met?"

"My thought exactly," Simba said. "But we do love you Kopa. So very much." With that the new parents settled down to admire their new son.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the whole Kingdom was gathered for Kopa's presentation. Simba and Nala greeted Rafiki as he arrived and as was custom the old monkey spread fruit juice on Kopa's head followed by sand. Then Simba and Nala went to the edge of Priderock where Timon and Pumbaa were waiting. They stood on the edge and gave each other a loving nuzzle. Then they looked behind them where Rafiki was coming with Kopa is his arms. The couple looked down loving at their son who opened his eyes and looked around in amazement. Then Rafiki lifted Kopa high in the sky for all the animals to see. The animals all cheered as they saw their new Prince. As Simba was watching this he felt a breeze go through his red mane. He knew this was his father's spirit telling him he was there. Simba smiled and looked over at Nala who was smiling back at him. The the King and Queen took the Prince back inside the cave both of them hopeful for the future.

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 7 complete. Next up will be Simba and Nala part 2 which will be of course Kiara. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	8. Simba and Nala Part 2: Kiara

**A/N A special thank you goes to SweetChinMusic115, Desray95, Vitani825, Raina, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 7. Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 Simba and Nala part 2: Kiara**

Queen Nala of the Pridelands was a lioness of mixed emotions. Part of her was sad because not three months before she had lost her three month old son, Kopa. Kopa had been killed by a crazed lioness named Zira who was the former Queen and blamed Nala's mate, King Simba for murdering her mate, Scar. So to retaliate Zira had killed Nala and Simba's son. Simba in turn had banished Zira, her cubs which included her newborn son, Kovu, and all of her followers to the Outlands. But while she was still grieving for her lost son Nala was overjoyed at the same time. She was pretty sure she was pregnant again and was on her way to see Rafiki at this very moment to confirm that. She was feeling lightheaded and sick to her stomach which is exactly how she felt when she was pregnant with Kopa. Nala hadn't shared the news with anyone not even her mother, Sarafina because she didn't want to get their hopes up in case she wasn't pregnant afterall. By now Nala had reached Rafiki's tree and went inside. "Rafiki are you here?" Nala called.

"Ah Queen Nala," Rafiki said suddenly popping up in front of Nala surprising her. "What can I do fer chu?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me I'm pregnant again," Nala said with a smile. "I've been experiencing the same symptoms that I had when I was pregnant with Kopa and I really hope I'm pregnant again."

"Ah yes dat would be a blessing indeed," Rafiki said with a smile. "If you would lay down fer me please." Nala then layed down on the ground and Rafiki immediately went to examine her belly. Then the old monkey turned to Nala with a smile on his face. "You are indeed with cub," he said.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Nala said happily as she got to her feet. "Thank you so much Rafiki."

"It is my pleasure my dear," Rafiki said as he hugged Nala.

"I'm going to find Simba right now and tell him the good news," Nala declared. With that the creamy lioness ran out of Rafiki's tree and headed back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

As Nala returned to Priderock she went in search of her mate. But Simba was making his rounds and wouldn't be back for hours. So Nala knew she would have to wait. However she wasn't alone for long. Soon she was joined by her mother, Sarafina and Simba's mother, Sarabi. "Is something troubling you Nala?" Sarabi asked.

"No I'm just waiting for Simba," Nala said. "I have something important to tell him."

"Well what is it dear?" Sarafina asked looking at her daughter.

"Well I guess I can tell you guys," Nala said. "But remember that I haven't told Simba yet so it has to be a secret."

"We understand," Sarafina said. "Now tell us what's wrong."

"That's just it Mom nothing's wrong," Nala said with a smile. "In fact things couldn't be better. Rafiki just told me I'm pregnant again."

"Oh honey that's wonderful," Sarafina said embracing her daughter.

"I agree," Sarabi said also embracing Nala. "Another grandchild is indeed wonderful."

"I just hope Simba agrees," Nala said with a sigh. "I mean it's only been a couple of months since Kopa died. I just don't want him to think I'm trying to replace one cub with another one."

"Well honey there has to be an heir," Sarafina pointed out. "And I'm sure Simba won't feel like you're trying to replace Kopa. Afterall you loved him just as much as Simba did."

"I hope you're right Mom," Nala said with a sigh. Before Sarafina could reply Simba came walking up the side of Priderrock looking very tired. After exchanging looks Sarafina and Sarabi left so Simba and Nala could be alone. "Simba I'm glad you're back," Nala declared giving her mate a nuzzle. "I have something important to tell you."

"Can it wait Nala?" Simba asked his voice very strained. "It's been a long day. The rhinos and hippos are fighting again so I had to deal with that. Then the elephants were fighting with the giraffes so I had to deal with that too. I could really use some rest. So if it can wait until tomarrow I'd really appreicate it."

"Simba it can't wait," Nala declared. "I need to tell you this now. Besides I think it's just the thing to cheer you up."

"Well in that case lets hear it," Simba said giving his mate his full attention.

"Simba have you ever thought about us having another cub?" Nala asked. "I mean there has to be a heir afterall."

"You're right there does have to be a heir," Simba said with a sigh. "But I think we should wait a little while longer to have another cub. Afterall it's only been two months since Kopa passed on."

"Oh," Nala said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Nal' we'll have another cub." Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "But I really think we should wait at least six months to have one."

"Well we don't have six months," Nala declared. Simba gave his mate a funny look so she continued, "In fact we only have about two months."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked.

"I mean I'm pregnant," Nala said. "I just found out. Please don't be angry."

"Angry?" Simba said sounding shocked. "Nala how can I possiably be angry? I just found out I'm going to be a father again. I'm the opposite of angry."

"But you just said..." Nala began.

"I know what I said," Simba interrupted. "And while it's true I did think we should wait now that I know another cub is already on the way I changed my mind."

"You mean you're ok with this?" Nala asked, confused.

"Of course I'm ok with this," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "I love you and although this cub could never take the place of Kopa and I'll always love him and miss him I will love this cub all the same. Only this time I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him or her."

"Oh Simba I love you too," Nala said wiping her eyes with her paw.

"Come on," Simba said. "Let's go tell everyone the good news." With that the King and Queen went to inform their Pride of the upcoming Royal birth.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Simba was once again pacing back and forth outside the birthing cave awating news on Nala, who had gone into labor in the middle of the night. Only this time Simba's wait was much shorter than before due to the fact that it was Nala's second time giving birth and second births were always faster. Not even an hour later Sarabi emerged form the cave with a smile on her face. "You have a daughter Simba," Sarabi informed her son.

"It's a girl?" Simba asked smiling himself.

"Yes and she's healthy and doing well and so is her mother," Sarabi reported.

"I have a daughter!" Simba cried embracing his mother. "I'm going in to see them." With that Simba ran inside the cave to see his mate and newborn daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

When Simba entered the cave he saw Nala laying in the middle with a golden brown bundle btween her paws. Simba ran up to his mate and gave her a loving nuzzle. "I'm so proud of you," Simba whispered.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Nala breathed giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"That she is," Simba agreed also giving his daughter a nuzzle. Upon feeling her fahter's touch the new Princess opened her eyes and looked up with big amber eyes. "She has my eyes," Simba breathed. "Hello there little Kiara. I'm your Daddy."

"And I'm your Mommy," Nala whispered.

"And we love you very much," Simba said. "And I promise you Kiara I'll never let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what it takes." With that Simba gave his daughter a nuzzle and settled down with his mate to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the Kingdom was once again gathered for a presentation. Only this time instead of a Prince it was a Princess they were gatered to see. Rafiki was already on the edge of Priderock welcoming the animals. A storng breeze was blowing threw the air and when he looked up Rafiki could sware he could see Mufasa's spirti looking down on them similing. Just the Simba came walking up to the edge along with Nala, who was carrying Kiara in her mouth. After giving the King and Queen a hug Rafiki took Kiara from Nala and held her high in the sky for all the animals to see. Upon seeing their new Princess the animals all cheered and bowed down to their future Queen. Simba and Nala both felt the breeze blow through their fur and they both knew Mufasa was with them. Then Rafiki hld Kiara in his arms and spred fruit juice on her head as was custom. Nala gave her daughter a nuzzle fallowed by Simba. Timon and Pumbaa were watching all of this and Timon let out a sigh, "Oh Pumbaa would you just look at the little guy. And you gotta know who's gonna raise him?"

"His parents?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh sure get technical," Timon said. "But who's gonna teach his all the important stuff like how to bleach (lets out a bleach) and dig for grubs. Yes sir it's gonna be like old times. You, me and the little guy."

"Heheh," Rafiki laughed, still holding Kiara. "It is a girl."

"Girl," Timon said. Then he and Pumbaa look at each other and cried out, "Girl?! Oy!" And they promptly fainted.

"Oh those two," Simba said shaking his head with a laugh. "Come on Nala let's get Kiara back inside." With that Nala took Kiara back in her mouth and carried her back inside to get some much need sleep.

**A/N okey dokey folks there you have ch 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. Ch 9 will be the last because it will be Kovu and Kiara. Review please.**


	9. Kovu and Kiara

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825, Raina, thingsareweird, and TRON0602 for reviewing ch 8. Here's the final installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Kovu and Kiara**

Princess Kiara awoke feeling down right awful. The golden brown lioness opened her amber eyes and saw her mate, Prince Kovu asleep next to her. She lifted her head and saw that her parents King Simba and Queen Nala were also still asleep. Being careful not to wake Kovu Kiara slowly got up and walked outside the cave. To her surprise the sun was just now rising. "Usually Daddy is awake to watch this," Kiara muttered to herself. Then as if on cue Kiara heard a voice behind her say, "What are you doing up so early?" Kiara turned and saw Simba standing behind her with a smile on his face.

"Morning Daddy," Kiara said giving her father a nuzzle. "I wasn't feeling well so I decided to get some fresh air."

"What's wrong honey?" Simba asked concerned for his daughter's health.

"I just haven't been feeling well lately," Kiara explained. "I've been light-headed and really sick to my stomach. It's really wired."

"Oh no," Simba groaned closing his eyes.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Kiara asked, concern in her amber eyes.

"Honey I think you'd better see Rafiki," Simba said.

"You think it's that bad?" Kiara asked.

"Well you might not think so," Simba said. Kiara gave her father a funny look so he continued, "Kiara have you ever though that you may be pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Kiara cried, her eyes wide. "Me? You really think that's what's wrong with me?"

"It could be," Simba said. "I mean you are a married lioness now so it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"You really mean that?" Kiara asked knowing how protective her father always has been of her.

"Yes I do," Simba said with a nod. "I think you've really done a lot of growing up lately Kiara and I think both you and Kovu will make good parents."

"Oh Daddy thank you," Kiara said giving her father a nuzzle. "I'm going to see Rafiki right now. Hopefully he'll confirm that I'm pregnant." With that the Princess ran down the side of Priderock knowing Rafiki would be up at this time of day. As he watched his daughter go Simba let out a sigh. His little girl was all grown up now and possibly going to have a cub of her own. As much as this made him happy it also made the golden King a little sad that his daughter wasn't a little cub anymore. Just then he heard a voice behind him say, "What's got you so worried?" Simba turned and saw his mate, Nala standing there looking concerned.

"Hi Nala," Simba said. "I'm not really worried. Kiara just left to see Rafiki. There's a good chance she's pregnant."

"And how does that make you feel?" Nala asked.

"Honestly Nala I'm really happy about the thought of having a grandchild," Simba said. "But I'm also a little sad. I mean Kiara is all grown up now. She has a mate and is more than likely going to be a mother. She dosen't need us anymore."

"Oh Simba that's not true," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "Kiara will always need us no matter how old she gets. But you are right. A grandcub is wonderful news. It'll be so good to hear to pitter patter of little paws again."

"You're right about that," Simba said with a smile. "Come on let's go wait for Kiara to return." With that the King and Queen went to sit on the edge of Priderock eagerly awaiting their daughter's return. While they were waiting Kovu emerged from the cave. "Hey," the brown lion called to his in-laws. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just waiting for Kiara," Simba said to his son-in-law.

"Where'd Kiara go?" Kovu asked confused that his mate was gone.

"She went to see Rafiki," Simba explained.

"Oh well that's good," Kovu said. "I know she hasn't been feeling the best lately. Hopefully Rafiki will be able to tell her what's wrong. Mind if I join you?"

"Please do," Simba said with a smile. With that Kovu sat beside his in-laws and waited for Kiara to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had reached Rafiki's tree. "Rafiki are you up?" Kiara called.

"Ah Princess Kiara," Rafiki cried suddenly appearing in front of Kiara surprising her. "What can I do fer chu?"

"You can tell me I'm pregnant," Kiara said with a smile. "My father thinks I could be since I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Ah yes I can tell you dat in no time," Rafiki said. "Would you please lay down fer me." With that Kiara layed down and Rafiki began to examine her. "Ah yes you are with cub," Rafiki said with a smile. "Congratulations my dear."

"Oh thank you so muc Rafiki!" Kiara cried embracing her friend. "I have to tell Kovu. He'll be so excited." With that Kiara ran out of the tree to tell her mate the good news.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kiara reached Priderock she saw her parents along with Kovu waiting for her. Giving her parents a nod followed by a smile Kiara approached her mate. Simba and Nala exchanged smiles of their own and left Kiara and Kovu alone. "Kiara you're back," Kovu said giving his mate a nuzzle. "What did Rafiki say? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Kovu," Kiara said with a smile. "In fact I couldn't be better. Kovu I'm pregnant! Isn't that great! We're going to have a cub!"

"Kiara that's wonderful!" Kovu cried giving his mate a loving nuzzle. "I'm so happy!" Just then Kovu's sister, Vitani appeared. "Well what's got you two in such a good mood?" the tan lioness said.

"Kiara and I are having a cub!" Kovu cried excitetly. "Isn't that great 'Tani."

"It sure is," Vitani said with a smile. "Congrats you guys. I for one am thrilled that I'm going to be an aunt."

"Thanks 'Tani," Kiara said with a smile. "Come on Kovu let's go tell everyone the good news." With that the couple went to inform the Pride of the new life on the way.

TLKTLKTLK

Two months later Kovu was a wreck. He was pacing outside the birthing cave awaiting news on Kiara, who had just gone into labor. This was a big deal for Kovu on two accounts. One he was about to be a father and two he and Kiara had just become King and Queen a few days ago. Simba and Nala had discussed this with them a few weeks ago and decided it was the best thing to do. So now Kovu was waiting along with Simba on news. "Kovu I know how you feel," Simba said as he watched his son-in-law pace. "But you've got to calm down, son. You're going to pass out at his rate."

"I can't help it Simba," Kovu declared. "I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't hear something soon." Simba opened his mouth to respond but before he could Nala emerged from the cave with a smile on her face.

"Nala how's Kiara?" Kovu asked approaching his mother-in-law. "Is the cub here?"

"Kovu Kiara's fine," Nala said. "And yes the cub is here."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Kovu asked.

"Yes and yes," Nala said. Kovu gave her a funny look so Nala continued, "Kiara had twins," Nala explained. "A boy and a girl. Congratulations Kovu."

"Twins?!" Kovu cried. "Simba Kiara had twins. I have a son and a daughter!"

"Congratulations son," Simba said embracing his son-in-law. "It's wonderful."

"I'm going to see them right now," Kovu declared running inside the cave to see his mate and newborn children.

TLKTLKTLK

When Kovu entered the cave he saw Kiara laying in the middle, with Vitani by her side. Kiara had two bundles between her paws. One was a light brown bundle and the other was a creamy golden bundle. "Oh Kiara they're beautiful," Kovu declared giving Kiara a loving nuzzle.

"Aren't they?" Kiara breathed giving her children a nuzzle. "The light brown one is our son and he was born first and the creamy golden one is our daughter."

"Well they're perfect," Kovu declared giving his children a nuzzle. Upon feeling their father's touch the cubs opened their eyes. The new Prince had amber eyes like his mother and grandfather and his sister had emerald-green eyes like her father. "Hello there my little ones," Kovu said with a smile. "I'm your Daddy and I already love you both so much."

"Same here my darlings," Kiara declared giving her cubs a lick.

"So what are their names?" Vitani asked after Simba and Nala had joined them.

"Well we each got to choose a name," Kiara said. "For our son I choose the name Amani, which means powerful."

"And for our daughter I choose the name Zuri which mean beautiful," Kovu declared.

"Well welcome to the world little Amani and Zuri," Simba said as he and Nala nuzzled their grandchildren. With that the family settled down to prepare for the next day.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the whole Kingdom was gathered for Amani and Zuri's presentation. Because twins had never been born before Kovu and Kiara both decided that Amani and Zuri would rule side-by-side to avoid and jealousy that may occur. Rafiki came up the side of Priderock and embrace Kovu and Kiara. Then he spread the fruit juice on both cub's heads along with sand. Then he picked Amani up in one arm and Zuri in the other. He then carried both cubs to the side and held them high up for all to see. The animals all cheered when they saw their new Prince and Princess and bowed to both of them. As Simba was watching all of this he smiled to himself and looked up thinking, "Thank you Father for giving me the guidance to raise such a responsible daughter. I just know she and Kovu will make wonderful parents." Then as if to agree a strong breeze blew through Simba's mane making him smile. Little did the golden lion know that his son-in-law was thinking the same thing. "I will be a better parent to my children than Zira was to me," Kovu thought. "I will love them and allow them to have a normal childhood. Thankfully I'll have plenty of help in that matter." Kovu looked at Kiara who smiled back at him. Then Kovu took Amani in his mouth and Kiara took Zuri in her mouth and together the King and Queen went inside the cave to get some much needed rest. The Circle of Life was complete.

**A/N well there you have it folks the final oneshot. Hope you all have enjoyed reading it. My next story is going to be a "What if" story about what if Taka was chosen to be King instead of Mufasa so stayed tuned for that. Until then please review.**


End file.
